Forgetting You
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: After she is attacked, Morgan Brody is left confused and scared. Greg and the others are on hand to help her. Morganders
1. ER

_**This is my first Morganders fic so I hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **___

"LVPD! Open up!"

Jim Brass' voice echoes in the quaint neighborhood before he exchanged a quick glance with the blonde CSI next to him, who nodded in agreement. He looked behind at Greg and some other young cops who also bowed their heads causing him to take a deep breath before he kicked his muscular leg out causing the wooden door to fall to the ground below with a loud thud. They stepped in silently but were all taken aback by the sight before them.

This house was gigantic. The view from outside portrayed nothing of what the inside held. The corridor itself was wide and long enough to hold a single story house. The house had many various twists and turns including an upstairs which would also need to be searched for evidence later. Greg released a sigh before piping up, "This place is huge…We're gonna have to split up Brass."

"Okay. Metcalf and Andrews the front, me and Evans will take the back and Morgan and Greg, you pair can head upstairs."

Each nodded before beginning their journey to their required destination. The CSIs carefully climbed each step, their minds both totally focused on what could possibly be waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Greg could not help feel a little weary. He had done this numerous times but the man in him felt he should be protecting Morgan from any danger. She was a great friend whom he had untold feelings for but she was also Conrad Ecklie's daughter. Only daughter to make matters worse. He caught a glimpse of her blonde curls in his peripherary, and he grinned knowing she had his back.

Once the pair reached the top, Morgan noticed that the hallway separated into two different paths. "I'll take left, you take right." Greg nodded but called to her just before she became out of sight. "Be careful, Morgan."

Her eyes became soft as she whispered in reply, "You too, Greg." The blonde watched Greg raise his gun in front of him as he walked down the corridor. Copying her colleague, Morgan checked each room, feeling like she belonged in a cop movie each time she swung open a door with her foot. Upon opening one particular door, she noticed a blood pool in the centre of a cream colored rug. Of course, there was a possibility of the pool being red wine but the CSI wasn't taking any chances. She took a deep breath and entered the room which appeared to be a bedroom.

Kneeling down and digging into her well organized kit, she smiled remembering the day she had asked Greg to carry her kit for her. She secretly hoped he knew she was flirting with him. She was sick of playing the 'we are just really good friends' game. Ever since she first saw him, she had a crush on him. Each day she spent with him made her fall in love with him more. Clearing her mind of her previous Greg thoughts and fantasies, she swapped some of the blood which Henry would later analyze back in the lab.

And felt a sharp pain at the back of her head.

She fell on the rug, the world seemingly spinning at three hundred miles per hour and she felt her head being repeatedly slammed off the floor. She tried her hardest to fight this guy off but he was just way too strong. "GREG! GREG, HELP!" Morgan cried painfully as she was struggling to stay conscious. Eventually, everything turned black….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Family of Morgan Ecklie?" A tall, grey haired doctor dressed in scrubs called out as he emerged from behind the ER doors.

The team who had been waiting for what seemed like hours in the waiting room of the ER, jumped to their feet as quick as lightning. No one even bothered to point out that her name was Morgan Brody. Although, Russell did wonder why Morgan Ecklie was on her records here at the hospital.

"Her names Morgan Brody sir. How is she?" Ecklie asked nervously. The usually strong, demanding man was afraid to hear what the doctor would say as he feared the worst possible outcome for his beloved daughter.

"She has a broken collar bone, some cuts that required stitches. She's on IV. We will have to keep a close eye on her within the next few days but hoping everything goes according to plan, she'll be fine. Physically at least. When Morgan woke…"

"She's awake!" Nick interrupted causing the entire team to smile with joy and happiness but that was when Greg interrupted the celebrating. "You said physically."

"Yes, well when awoke she was very confused. She had no idea of where she was or how she got into her current state. She remembers the basics like her name, age, work etc. She may not remember something's about you or you at all for that matter."

"Meaning what?" Sara asked, wanting clarification of her thoughts.

"Morgan Brody has amnesia."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Thanks for reading. Feel free to drop a review.**_


	2. Amnesia?

The entire team were shocked. One of their own with retrograde amnesia. Ecklie threw himself down on one of the uncomfortable ER chairs, refusing to accept his daughter's current condition. His little girl had amnesia. His only girl.

Flashback:

"Morgan! Morgan! Who are you wearing?" Conrad shouted excitedly as a six year old Morgan waltzed around the living room awkwardly, her nose cocked into the air. Turning on the bright white flash, he took numerous photographs of the his daughter posing as an actress. Dressed in her white summer dress, dark sunglasses (That were far too big for her little head) and a hot pink feather boa. Conrad tried his hardest to contain his laughter as Morgan attempted to walk in her mother's sparkly high heels. Her father handed her a pen and a notebook so he could get her autograph. "I'm your number one fan, Morgie."

"I'm your number one fan, daddy." Morgan whispered before placing a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek.

End of flashback.

Ecklie could feel the wet tears welling up in his eyes but he would contain them. He wouldn't like 'Grissom's team' to see him like this. As long as Sara, Nick and Greg were here, they were 'Grissom's team.' Anyway, this was not the time nor the place to be reflecting on his past with Gil Grissom when his daughter was lying in the next room. Russell sat beside the man and placed his large hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Conrad." The grey haired man whispered almost inaudibly causing Ecklie's mouth to curl into a smile.

"She will remember us eventually, right doctor?" Finn confirmed, hoping that it wasn't as severe as one may initially have thought.

"Yes she will. I sincerely doubt that this will be permanent. But it will take time and plenty of help. She'll need around the clock supervision like I said before. If everything goes according to plan, Morgan should be okay within the next two to four weeks."

Everyone was relieved to hear that their friend would be back to normal pretty soon. Greg released a deep sigh of relief, knowing Morgan was going to be okay and that she was very much alive. Knowing this was already making him feel better.

"You're all going to have to help her recover. When she leaves hospital, she'll need someone to take care of her. She has the mind of a four year old right now and she's going to be very confused." The doctor explained.

"We'll look after that. Thanks doctor." Russell replied, answering on behalf of Ecklie.

"Well, I'll go check on and see if she's ready for any visitors." He called out before disappearing behind the swinging doors of the ER.

The team sat down, others remained standing engulfed in the silence. Each lost in their own train of thought. Sara broke the silence by saying,"Who will look after her? Russell, you've got a family and Conrad, your very busy with work and all."

"Are you saying I'm too busy to take care of my own daughter? I almost lost her!" Ecklie piped up, angrily. His saddened eyes now turning a demonic dark red.

"Take it easy, man. We all almost lost Morgan." The Texan exclaimed loudly. "And do you know how hard it is to lose a close friend?"

Ecklie was taken back by what Nick had said. He didn't feel or want to discuss the topic of death right now, especially when Morgan could have died. He knew all too well where the Texan was taking this conversation and it would lead to tears and sobs, then of Grissom and Catherine's departures and the loss of Ray Langston. Warrick's death was still a very sore topic for the people who had been in the team the longest, particularly Nick.

"The last thing Morgan needs is for us to be arguing! We need to stay strong for her." Sara exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Greg said. The team looked at him, surprised by his answer. Well, everyone except Sara. The brunette knew that her friend harbored very strong, romantic feelings for the blonde but she wouldn't dare mention it. She appreciated his need to be discreet in the topic of love. She had been there once and she would accept this need.

"Are you sure, Greg?" The older blonde asked, curiously. To Finn, Greg did not seem like the type of man to jump at the opportunity to take care of a twenty something year old woman who was lucky to remember her own name.

"Yeah. I know Morgan would if it was me." The others nodded their heads in agreement and allowed Greg to look after Morgan for tonight anyway. Nick thought it would be for the best if they took turns to give the younger CSI a break every now and again and also so the girl could get used to each of them once again.

"It's settled then. We take turns." Everyone agreed. Greg would go first as he was the first to offer to stay by her side.

"It's like being a kid again. Taking turns to do this and that." Sara added with her usual adorable giggle. The entire team laughed in unison for the first time since Morgan's attack even Ecklie. They were all pretty tired. It was five am in the morning and they all had work that night. Each was relieved to finally agree on an arrangement and leave the dreary hospital and the overpowering smell of disinfectant to return to the warm comforts of home.

"She's awake if you want to say goodbye." The doctor informed them. Well, the remainder of who was there; Greg, Sara and Ecklie."Is someone staying tonight?"

"Yes, Greg here is." Ecklie announced as they walked down the long, narrow corridor to Morgan's room. They were all equally shocked to see the blonde in her current state. She had numerous cuts and dark purple bruises from her forehead to her wrist and everywhere in between. One of her usually bright eyes was decorated with a black circular ring. Her broken collar bone was covered by a large cast.

"Hi...Who are you?." Morgan murmured, quietly. Talking was a difficult task. She felt like her larynx had developed a mind of it's own and no longer followed orders from her brain. She began to scratch and claw at her IV line. She was becoming agitated around these unfamiliar beings. These strangers walking into her room made her feel extremely uncomfortable. The doctor calmed her by whispering some unknown things into her willing ears. Greg and Sara waved in greeting leaving Ecklie to talk to his beloved daughter.

"Morgie, do you remember me?" Ecklie asked, sitting on the edge of her uncomfortable, cheap hospital bed.

"How can I remember you if I don't even know you?" Morgan snapped, to what she thought was stating the obvious. She watched in confusion as the old man began to cry after her previous words. Why was he crying if she didn't even know him?

"Morgan, he's your father." The doctor stated."Don't you remember your dad?"

"I think I'd remember my own dad!" Then Ecklie recalled his memory from earlier. He always kept one of Morgan's childhood autographs in his pocket for good luck. "Morgan, the famous actress who has won seven oscars, two Emmys and a golden globe." He murmured what Morgan would always announce before she entered the living room when she would play dress up as a child.

That was when the blonde smiled. She looked at the signature, Ecklie had given her. "I remember...I remember writing this. You are my dad!" Morgan screamed with joy and excitement as Ecklie captured his daughter in a long, great big 'bear' hug and carefully kissed her forehead."We don't get along though do we? You left me and mom right?"His eyes became soft and saddened. He would have to relive this moment once again. At least, she remembered the divorce and that he had left them. "Yes, Morgan I did. It's something I'm not proud of but now me and you...we get along great...There's been a few bumps along the way.."

"Like what?" Morgan asked curiously. The doctor was right. She did have the confused and curious mind of a young child. "Like the time you were taken hostage in a helicopter or the time wh..." He began before he was hushed by the doctor. "Don't overload her with information. It won't help." Ecklie nodded in compliance before he asked Sara to take him home. Sara bid farewell to Greg and Morgan, despite she not knowing her name until Sara was just about to leave the room.

"Goodbye Sara!" She yelled causing the brunette to smile. Sara had not even tried to get the young CSI to remember her. She just did. "That can happen, Miss Sidle." The doctor announced seeing a confused look etched on the very attractive young woman's face. "Oh and here's my cell number. If you have any questions." Sara smiled her breathtaking smile before winking flirtatiously at the doctor and bidding farewell once more to the patient and her close friend.

The doctor left the room once he checked Morgan over and ran a few more basic tests like 'What color is this?' or 'Name the Object'. According to him, the blonde had done great in each considering her diagnosis. Leaving Greg alone with her for the first time since her attack.

"Hello Morgan." Greg whispered softly as he pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside. Morgan was very confused. Another stranger in her room. Shouldn't the doctor be here for her protection? She had no idea of who this mysterious man was and the professionals, her father and her best friend had left her alone with him.

"I'm sorry who are you?" She asked, completely puzzled. Today had been like a gigantic puzzle and she was missing many of the pieces.

"You know me, Morgan. I'm Greg Sanders." Greg smiled before placing his hand over her petite one, careful to avoid the IV line. She returned his friendly smile with a bright, beautiful one of her own. Looking down and seeing her hand under his felt good. Really good. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside like she had been watching a Christmas movie. She had no idea who this man was but he was very cute and he seemed friendly. The type of guy she usual went for.

"Greg...Are you my boyfriend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooo...What did you think?

Please leave a review, they make me want to continue..


	3. Lies, Arguments and Fear

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I was very surprised by the reaction. Anyway onto the story:

Morgan stared deeply at her company awaiting an answer from the young man who had previously been caressing her soft hand with his thumb. After her question, he stopped his actions and returned his hands to his lap. He didn't say anything in reply, it was to be honest a little awkward. She wondered briefly why he was not answering. Was he refusing to answer her? Or did they have a brief fling and he had no idea of what they really, truly were? Were they just friends with benefits?

Greg looked at her with a sympathetic expression, plastered across his face. He wondered if it was necessary to reply. In reality, he would be his honest self and say "No." In his dream world, he would reply positively and he and Morgan would share a much desired, breathtaking kiss. He refused to do the latter. He couldn't possibly take advantage of her vulnerable and confused state just so he could get what he had dreamt about since that faithful day he first laid his light brown eyes on the young blonde woman.

"Morgan..." Greg began breaking the silence before considering his options once more. He took a deep breath and replied,"Yes...I am your boyfriend."

Morgan's rather serious expression soon became a friendlier, much more happier one. Her blue eyes became soft as she lovingly gazed into his beading eyes. Greg was amazed that she had not noticed his lie. She, like himself was trained in noticing dishonesty but now here as he sat, lying through his pearly white teeth to a very beautiful yet now vulnerable young woman, he hated to admit he regretted it. He did love her, very much so but maybe he shouldn't have confessed his feelings for her in this manner.

She reached out for his hand that was situated on his lap and intertwined her long, slim fingers in his. As they held hands, Morgan brought his large, strong hand up to meet her strawberry pink lips. She gestured for him to come and lay by her side which he now willingly felt obliged to do. Laying beside her felt good. It felt natural like he did this everyday and every night but Greg was pretty sure the guilt was written all over him. Morgan turned to meet him and got lost in those beautiful brown eyes that she loved ever so much. Releasing her hand from his, she brought it up to meet his cheek and ran her newly manicured nails on the soft skin. Greg gulped. He knew all too well what occurred after these little, seductive movements. He couldn't concentrate and think of some kind of distraction when the blonde was this close to his lips. He could smell the lavender scented shampoo she used on her gorgeous blonde locks. He felt her warm breath on his lower face which only made him worry more. His breath hitched. He didn't want to kiss Morgan Brody like this. Yes, he had dreamt and fantasized about this moment a thousand times over but he had lied to her. He wanted her to know the truth.

While Greg worried and panicked beside her, Morgan didn't think anything of her actions. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't doing anything wrong and kissing your boyfriend is what you do, right? She didn't think about the look of fear in his eyes. Maybe her boyfriend was just a nervous guy? He was really handsome though. Where did she find a guy like him?

Their lips were just about to make contact when Greg softly kissed her forehead, careful of her bruises and her numerous dressings before he returned to his pathetic excuse of a chair/bed. "Morgan, you should get some sleep. You've had a rough night."

He could see her confused expression creep up her face once again. Her brows furrowed and her eyes somehow searching for an answer. She nodded in agreement before flashing him a quick smile. Greg turned down the bright lights and stayed awake until Morgan had drifted into a peaceful slumber which didn't take too long. Once he was guaranteed the girl was sleeping, he shut his light brown eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Greg was awoken by the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the hospital. He checked his cell. Nine thirty, he hadn't slept much. He was relieved to see Morgan was still sleeping, making her adorable, soft little snores. She needed as much rest as she could possibly get right now after what she had endured. Greg couldn't help feel somewhat responsible for what had happened. He should have been with her, watching her back, protecting her from all dangers or he should have went in the opposite direction so he would be the one with amnesia and lying here in a hospital bed instead of the young CSI.

He was just about to close his eyes and return to dream world for some much needed sleep when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Greg let out a sigh before walking over and opening the wooden door. "Sara, what are you doing here?"

Sara tried her hardest to contain the laughter once she had laid her dark orbs on her good friend."Good morning to you too, Gregory." The brunette welcomed sarcastically with a smile. Greg couldn't help be a little confused at his good friend visiting this early. She had only gone home a few hours ago didn't she sleep?

"I know that look. Remember our group arrangement last night?" Greg half smiled before he gestured for Sara to take a seat. That was the gentleman in him. "No thanks, Greg. I've actually gotta get some breakfast and I thought you wouldn't have eaten yet so I was gonna take the two of you downstairs for a bite."

"Well, I'll go but should we wake Morgan? She's hasn't been sleeping that long."

"She needs her food. Besides, she's in a hospital. She can sleep all day if she wants. By the way, how was she last night?"

"Okay. We talked for a little bit before she went to sleep." Greg answered as Sara picked up Morgan's chart from the end of her bed. Sara nodded as if she was in her own little world but if you knew the brunette, you knew she was deep in thought and agreeing with what had been written. "Well, her chart says she's doing well and her stats are the same so fingers crossed she'll be home today or tomorrow."

Greg replied with a simple bow of the head. Sara stayed by Morgan's side as he went to the bathroom and threw his shirt back on. Sara watched as the blonde's bright blue eyes fluttered open and a half hearted smile grew on her face. "Hi Sara." She greeted groggily as her eyes adjusted to the light of the Vegas sun.

"Hey M. How are you feeling?"

"Good except this stupid IV drip is driving me insane. It itches! It's not supposed to itch!" Morgan complained, sleepily. Sara let out a sigh before saying,"You probably should get your IV line through another vein. It may not be positioned properly or it may have moved."

"Sara, where's my boyfriend?" Sara's dark eyes jumped at her words. Boyfriend? Morgan doesn't have a boyfriend...Or does she?"GREG SANDERS!"

He heard his friend's scream which got him worrying. Was something wrong with Morgan? "Yeah Sara, what's up?" He asked once he exited the bathroom. He was a little surprised to see an angry, frustrated Sara awaiting him.

"I'll tell you what's up...Outside though. Morgan, we'll be right back."

"Bye Sara. Don't make a move on my baby." Morgan murmured, protectively. Talking still remained hard but she could talk in longer sentences now which was an improvement. Greg gulped while the brunette shot him a furious glare.

Pushing Greg out the wooden door of Morgan's room, Sara shouted,"What the hell, Greg? She has amnesia!"

"Sara, please. I already feel bad enough about lying as it is."

"I don't care. She's your friend and did you not think what kind of situation you would find yourself in? Or think about us, your colleagues, your friends, what we would think of you?" Sara continued to shout causing some stares from the other occupants of the hospital.

"No I didn't okay. I'm sorry if I let my feelings take over for once!" Greg shouted in retaliation before a short, stubby nurse told the pair to quiet down or they would be escorted off the premises.

Sara began to whisper, the tone of anger remaining in her usually soft voice,"I've heard that excuse one too many times Greg."

"Sara, I apologize for what I did. Do I regret it? Yes."

"Greg just go home."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Yes, you are! It's not a recommendation. It's an order." The brunette's voice rose a little. Yes, it was an order. Russell knew all too well that Greg wouldn't want to go home.

He didn't reply. Greg brushed shoulders with her as he retreated to say his goodbyes to Morgan. Sara felt her stomach churn. She was the closest to Greg of all the others. Back when she first arrived here, everyone was seemingly paired off in groups. Warrick and Nick, Catherine, Jim and Gil. It was all a little nerve racking at first. Yes, she had known Gil but she was still intimidated by the others. Greg was the only one to truly open up to her and act friendly towards her unlike some of the others, Catherine in particular.

Greg walked past once more without bidding farewell. He had simply shot Sara a glare which she gladly returned. Just before he came out of Sara's view, he called back. "By the way, your boyfriend, Doctor Davis, isn't here until tonight."

Sara rolled her eyes. She had never known Greg to do such a thing. From the many years she had been friends with the man, he was always very honest and trustworthy. She now felt he was not either of the above. She understood that what Greg must have been going through was tough. It was for practically everyone. She guessed he probably blamed himself for Morgan's current condition. She released a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding before returning to the blonde.

"Sorry Morgan, we just had a little something to discuss. Now, let's go get some breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan spent the remainder of that day in bed, watching reruns of "Desperate Housewives" with Sara by her side. She hadn't eaten much just a slice of bread. The brunette was glad that she had opted to look after her today as she had been a big fan of the show. Sometimes, her and Catherine would meet at her home and watch it together along with some take out and red wine. That was considered they're girly night. Sara laughed as Morgan seemed so interested in the show that normally she would complain about. Sara could only imagine what Nick wouldn't say while watching this. Unfortunately, she wasn't feeling very well. Her argument earlier with Greg was really taking it's toll on her despite the fact it was his fault. He shouldn't have lied to her especially during this hard time.

Nick and Finn visited later that evening. Sara was carpooling to work with Nick while Finn would take care of Morgan for the night. Again, she became agitated with the two 'strangers'. She hadn't a clue who either of the pair were. Thanks to Sara, she now knew the man by 'Nick' and the woman by 'Julie'. She refused to call Julie by her surname as she felt it was very disrespectful to someone who was older then she.

After changing into her pjs which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts, Finn watched, carefully as Morgan toyed with her dinner. She couldn't help worrying about her. She had not touched her meal. "Julie.." Morgan whispered softly, looking directly into the blonde's orbs. "Will you call someone for me? She's a friend. I haven't...seen her in...awhile. Don't know why though."

"Sure." She nodded as she picked up her cell. "Who is she?"

"Her names Catherine...Catherine Willows." Finn was a little no a lot surprised by her answer. Why was Morgan looking to call her? She had everyone she needed right here. Finn also couldn't help the little green monster that was slowly becoming apparent. Catherine, what does she want with Catherine?

"Morgan...May I ask why?" The older CSI asked, her voice full of curiosity with a hint of jealousy.

"She's the only person apart from Sara I remember. Well, everyone claims they know me. I know I know her." Finn knew inviting Catherine down here would probably only cause some trouble and unnecessary rivalry between herself and the redhead. Maybe Morgan just wanted to chat? But maybe she was going to ask her to come home for a little while? "I need to tell her what happened!"

"Don't worry. The guy that was here earlier, Nick. He called her." Finn said. Finn made a mental note to get Nick to phone her first thing in the morning. She may be jealous of her but Morgan wanted her.

Finn helped Morgan off her bed and unplugged the IV. Seeing as the blonde was very weak, she escorted her to the bathroom. As she waited outside, she heard many sickly sounds erupting from the room. She tried to open the bathroom door with no such luck. Morgan had locked the door. "I'll get help. Don't worry."

She padded down the long, white corridor in her pjs and bare feet to retrieve a nurse and Dr. Davis who were both equally as shocked as the other at Finn's words. The nurse unlocked the door with her master key and immediately knelt down beside her. Morgan's color had gotten worse. So bad that she was almost as transparent as a pane of glass. The small nurse pushed her IV machine while the doctor carried her in his strong, muscular arms before he returned her to the safe comforts of her bed. Finn was taken outside while the professionals handled the frightening situation.

After a half hour of panicking and worrying whether Morgan was okay or not, exited her room. "She's okay." Finn felt like she could finally breathe again knowing the girl was well. "She was dehydrated and lacked many vitamins and minerals. Morgan says she hasn't been eating. Is that true?"

"As far as I know she has not." The doctor simple nodded before he began once again," , I'm afraid that if Morgan doesn't start eating soon, we will have no other choice then to force feed her."

"Why isn't she eating though?"

"Possibly because of her attack. She may be afraid of the event occurring again that it's effecting her eating habits. Its very common."

Finn bowed her head before thanking the doctor and returning to Morgan. ' words had scared her a little. Seeing Morgan like this was just as frightening. Finn did recall not eating after she was almost killed and it was just a phase. Hopefully, Morgan would return to her normal self pretty soon. If not for herself than for her loved ones.

"Julie...I'm scared." She whispered almost child like. Her blue eyes portrayed a feeling of sadness and worry.

Finn sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around the young woman who rested her head on her shoulder, sleepily."Me too, Morgan. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys, I wrote this chapter pretty quick so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for taking your precious time to read :)


	4. Home Time

Nick and Greg arrived an hour after Doctor Davis had came in and said Morgan could go home as long as she wouldn't be alone. The butterflies in her stomach began fluttering uncontrollably when she heard the news. The pair had swung by her apartment and gathered some clothes and her necessary equipment for example, makeup and bobbin-clips. For a couple of guys, they did good.

"Hey Morgan." The men greeted almost in time with the other as if they had practiced the greeting previously.

"Hi." The blonde replied, sounding very unsure. Nick handed her the purple overnight bag."You're going home today, remember?"

"Yeah...I remember." The uncertainty remaining in her quiet voice. She did not know where home was. Where did she live? Did Greg live with her? Or was she alone? These thoughts scared her a little. Being alone was the last thing that she needed at this confusing time. The blonde hopped out of her bed, happy that the nurse had remove her IV earlier that day but saddened by her thoughts of being left and Nick were surprised by her sudden boost of energy. She was very different to the weak, pale girl they had visited yesterday.

Morgan eagerly dug into her overnight bag like a child opening presents on an early Christmas morning. Greg watched his crush walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She must have been in there for twenty minutes when he called for her."Morgan...is everything okay?" Nick sensed a worrying, concerned tone in his friend's voice.

"Yeah Hun...It's just this damn blazer." Unlocking the bathroom door, Morgan walked out. She had been looking at her reflection and this didn't seem correct to her. Nick had to try his absolute hardest not to burst with laughter at the sight of the young woman, resulting in a punch in the arm by Greg. Her pink blazer buttons weren't buttoned in their designated holes and her usually perfectly centered ponytail was lopsided. To make matters worse, she had attempted to apply makeup but the end result that to Nick could only be described as 'When a five year old gets a hold of her mother's cosmetics.' Despite the way she presented herself, he felt sorry for her and he knew Morgan would have to be shown some basic things again.

"Let me help." Greg insisted. He still felt guilty about what he said. Sara remained the only friend to know of this terrible lie and she also refused to speak to him or make eye contact with him. All because of his ever so strong feelings for Morgan, taking control for once instead of the opposite; worrying that he would confess his feelings and she would reject him. She had completely blanked him in the lab last night and ignored every noise that escaped his lips.

Morgan simply bowed her head as Greg began to fix her efforts to dress whilst the Texan removed her makeup that had been caked on. She tied her luscious blonde locks into a messy bun after many attempts and smiled happily when she caught a quick glimpse of her current appearance in the mirror. Nick had fixed her makeup too and it was actually quite good.

"Wow...Thanks guys. Nick, my makeup is beautiful." Morgan exclaimed proudly as she studied the reflection deeper.

"I did learn something from my sisters." He laughed sarcastically causing the other occupants of the room to giggle also. He picked up her overnight bag and walked out the door but not before shouting,"I'll meet y'all at the car."

Greg let out a nervous sigh. He never thought he would think this but being alone with Morgan right now was very nerve-wracking and even a little frightening. "Greg...Are you staying with me?"

The young CSI nodded. He had completely forgotten that he opted to be the one to look after her whilst she was at home. Of course, the others would help out from time to time. He now had no other choice than to be alone with his fellow CSI. He did not want to take back his earlier promise, afraid that Sara would say something also.

"Yes. I'll be there." Greg smiled before she wound her pale arms around the nape of his neck and toyed with with the light hairs she found there. His heart began to race. She could sense something wrong. He was probably shaking with the nerves."What are you worried about?" Morgan whispered softly with a husky tone.

Greg gulped before he began,"Morgan..I need to tell you...I'm...I'm just worried about you that's all." He let out a sigh. Why couldn't he tell her the truth? She giggled. "Love you Greg."

"Love you too." He murmured before kissing her forehead. "Let's go. Nicks waiting." Greg took her petite hand and escorted her out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

"There y'all are. I was beginning to think she didn't want to come home." Nick laughed when the pair approached his SUV. The afternoon Las Vegas sun shining brightly and there was no fluffy, white clouds to be seen in the blue sky above. His windows rolled down and the sunroof open. Greg helped Morgan into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt upon seeing she was having some trouble before throwing himself into the backseat. Greg noted: Another thing the blonde would have to be taught again.

Later that night, Greg was carrying a very sleepy Morgan up the stairs of her apartment. Getting her up the wooden stairs had been no easy task, she was presently in a lot of pain and a little grumpy from that and the tiredness. After laying her on the queen sized bed, he ran to fetch the medical bag that the medical staff had provided him with and returned to the bedroom to cleaned her wound and changed her bandage as quickly and painlessly as he could. The off white bandage that shielded her bloody head wound.

"Thanks Greg." Morgan said as he tucked her under the blankets like a little girl. He half smiled and began to walk towards the bedroom door. "Aren't you sleeping with me?"

Greg shook his head as he gathered the medical supplies. "I've got some things to take care of first. Night sweetie." The endearment just slipped out.

"Night, baby." She smiled, blowing him a kiss before drifting off to a peaceful slumber in bed.

Bed. That one particular word made Greg realize just how exhausted he was but he could not sleep just yet. He needed to wash her clothes, make a snack for himself and organize her pain medication for each day. Her place was in order and very clean but he thought it could do with a quick dust or vacuum. That would have to wait until later as Morgan needed her rest.

Greg took some time trying to locate the towels for his much needed shower. They were in a cupboard that gave the effect that it was part of the tiled wall. He headed back to the shower and tested the water with his large hand. Leaving his clothes in a pile, he hopped into the shower and allowed the warm water to caress his bare skin. Taking a shower in Morgan's home didn't feel wrong. It felt somewhat natural, like he did this everyday of his life.

The shower had made him feel much better. It made him feel much more relaxed and calm at least for a little while. In the back of his mind, his argument with a certain brunette was still replaying in the back of his mind. He also needed to find a good way to profess his love for Morgan and a way to apologize to Sara, even if she would not talk to him. Wrapping his body in the pitch black towel, he relaxed a little more as he padded down the corridor to Morgan's room to check on her. She had been sleeping for over two hours.

As he caught a glimpse of her sleeping, the natural nightlight of the sky illuminating the dark shadows. She looked so cute and small. The thought made him smile. She also seemed very peaceful and at ease despite the reality. Greg changes into a t-shirt and boxers before contemplating if sleeping with her was a good idea or not. Probably not but he didn't want her to feel alone or discover he had lied. He frowned and screwed his light brown eyes tighter as he thought about the pros and cons.

Greg slipped carefully into the bed beside her, trying not to disturb her slumber. She's quite a heavy sleeper luckily. And she makes such cute sounds as she sleeps. She drools too. Must people would find that disgusting but to Greg, Morgan was flawless and every little detail retaining to her was beautiful. He buried his head into the super soft pillow and tried not to remove much of the sheets from the sleeping woman. It took about three minutes for him to drift off to that same wonderful dream world Morgan was presently in.

He felt the blonde inch closer to his warm body in her sleep. He desperately wanted to hold her, touch her, make love to her. Instead, he played along and wrapped his muscular arms around her petite frame. She rested her head against his chest and a smile played on his lips. This is just where he wanted to be right now. Despite what he had done to get here. Or what Morgan had gone through for this moment to play out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it guys! Sorry it took so long to update...I was back to school this week. Please review. :) xo


	5. What?

"Sara!...Sara!" Nick called, snapping his fingers repeatedly. He watched the brunette who was currently in her own world, worriedly stirring a cup of piping hot coffee. Within the past few days, Nick had gotten increasingly worried about his dear friend. She wasn't her usual hardworking self. Instead, she lazed around the lab as if she was losing interest in her career here or living for that matter. He had called her on it a couple of times but she would either ignore him or say "I'm okay" or "I think I'm coming down with a cold" or something along those lines. He initially had guessed Sara was just worried about Morgan and her current medical status but as each day past that thought just became more and more unlikely. Yes, everyone was very concerned about Morgan but they had hope she would get better and soon return to her normal state. Recently, Nick was becoming more concerned about the brunette and her actions then that of his other friend and colleague. He could not wait until Catherine would arrive tomorrow and fingers crossed, make everything better for each of them.

The Texan placed his large hand on Sara's right shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She simply stopped stirring but didn't release the steel from her hand, looked up at him to meet his dark eyes before returning her head to observe the small, metal spoon making circles in the purple coffee mug. "Sara, please tell me what's up? It's not healthy for you to be like this." He whispered in his chirpy Texan accent.

"Like what?" Sara murmured almost like a grumpy, hormonal teenager. Nick put his hand on hers and removed the spoon from the coffee cup and placed it on the break room table of the lab. He could see her usually perfect nails had been bitten and she had not even bothered to paint them like she would have done any other day. He guessed she was anxious or nervous about something or perhaps someone.

"Like this. I've never seen you this way. You seem really stressed or nervous." His hand remained covering her pale one.

"You want to know what's up?" Nick nodded in reply. Of course, he wanted to know. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't. "Me and Greg, we...We had an argument."

"Ye did?" He was very surprised about what he was hearing. Did he hear Sara wrong? Were his ears deceiving him? Maybe the words came out wrong? After seeing Sara bow her head, he knew he had heard her correctly. Sara and Greg had a disagreement. Knowing Sara, it had to be over huge matters. She was never one to get into arguments over silly things. To make matters worse, the pair were great friends. According to him and possibly everyone else who worked in the lab, they got on like a house on fire. "What happened?" Nick said reassuringly, squeezing her hand to show he understood and that he was here for her.

"He lied to Morgan. He told her they were dating. He shouldn't have done that Nick. I always thought he was a great, smart, really funny guy. Turns out, he's a jerk. Lying to a girl with amnesia. No one would do something like that. Not even Catherine's ex." Nick listened carefully as Sara continued to explain and set the scene of their argument. When the brunette had brought up Eddie, it sounded like she was speaking nicely of him, Nick knew how strong her hatred for Greg was now. Eddie was the definition of 'jerk' and Sara was implying Greg was worse. Nick secretly agreed though. He didn't think Greg would ever lie to anyone, let alone Morgan. He always seemed so trustworthy.

"Sara...What Greg did was unforgivable but imagine what he's feeling right now. You're his best friend. I couldn't think how I'd feel if Cath an I had an argument. I felt really bad when I got back after the whole Haskell situation and I said somethings to her I regret and likewise. Remember? The argument the entire lab witnessed?." Sara nodded. "I had no idea, Nick."

"Yeah but we couldn't stay mad at each other for that long. I bought her some flowers and chocolates to apologize and well...We're still best buds. Despite that morning. I think you should call Greg or go see him."

"I don't know Nick...What if he ignores me or doesn't want to speak to me."

"This is Greggo we're talking about. Besides, you could just say you want to see Morgan. Or else, you co..." He began but was cut off by his pager. "Sorry Sara, I gotta go. It's Russell. Talk later."

"Sure. Bye Nick." She could feel a smile tugging at her pink lips causing the Texan to smile at her. He had almost made her smile and he left the break room, feeling he could accomplish anything now that his friend was feeling somewhat better too.

Meanwhile, Greg was just finishing up doing the dishes when he heard a knock on the apartment door. Who could that be? He wondered as he walked across the living room/kitchen to answer the door. A fake smile graced his face upon seeing who the visitor was. Sean...Sean Yager. Of all the men who knew Morgan Brody he had to show up. It's not that Greg doesn't like the guy, it's just he knew how attracted Morgan was to him and vice versa. As far as he knew, nothing ever happened between the pair thankfully. The young CSI let out a deep sigh before opening the door and inviting Sean inside.

"Heyo Greg. How's Morgan holding up?" He asked smoothly. He seemed to be searching for her.

"She's good thankfully. I just hope she gets back to normal soon."

"Me too. I was worried about her when I got the call from Finn. She told me and I got the best flight I could on such short notice." Yager recalled his frantic rush to return to Vegas to see if his friend was alright.

"Where were you?" Greg snapped. He didn't mean to sound like that, he just did. He threw himself onto the sofa while Sean remained standing, arms folded.

"In LA. I was a little annoyed that I wasn't one of the first to be told about her amnesia. I hope she's gonna be..." He began just as Morgan stepped down the stairs and padded along the floor into Greg's comforting arms. Sean stared at her and the other CSI in disbelief.

"Who's he baby?" The blonde asked as she intertwined her petite fingers in Greg's. He could feel his heart rate increase by the second. No one else needed to know about his terrible lie especially not Yager.

"I'm Sean...Sean Yager." He smiled, holding out his large hand to shake her one. "Morgan Brody." She returned his playful smile before he asked, the tone in his voice becoming more and more annoyed. His eyes almost turned an evil red. "So how long has this been going on? I'm gonna guess ever since I left Vegas a couple of months ago. You move on that quickly eh, Morgan? God, I thought you loved me but I guess that was just an empty lie."

"What?" Greg and Morgan both exclaimed loudly. They couple were both as confused as the other. Greg hadn't thought anything was going on between them and Morgan obviously could not remember.

"You didn't know about Morgan and I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the late update guys. School..uuugghhh.


	6. Cath's Back!

Hehehe I'm soooo evil...Okay guys, I'm really sorry if any of you lost the will to live while reading the last chapter! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick waited around the terminal, searching the crowds for the one beautiful redhead. He had received a call saying she was returning tonight instead of in the morning. Something about a possible snow storm. He took a sip of the scalding hot coffee, settling into the seat to wait for the plane to arrive. He couldn't wait to see Catherine again. He had not seen her since he left Quantico after his few days of training and sightseeing had been completed. He really did miss her, probably more than anyone else did but she was happy and that made him feel good.

Although, the excitement of seeing her again was strong, it didn't compare to the hatred he had for these busy airports. There were a compilation of people going everywhere and anywhere and those people were loud. The tension of the heightened security measures tended to put everyone on edge. The benches were hard and it was always cold despite the Vegas heat. Children were always running around like headless chickens but that didn't bother him. He always wanted some kids of his own, he was just looking for the perfect woman to settle down with.

He took one more sip of coffee before the PA speaker announced the arrival of Catherine's plane, catching the Texan's attention. He felt a surge of many different emotions come over him. He felt more nervous than any other emotion. He was acting like a teenager on their first date. The butterflies fluttering away in his tummy, the headaches and the fidgeting. He hadn't realized he had been playing with the white kid of the brown coffee cup. Wait...Why was he feeling nervous? This was Catherine Willows. His great friend of many years. A former colleague. Then why did he insist on picking her up? Since when had he developed feelings for her. Then again...why would anyone not feel for Catherine. She was extremely beautiful, intelligent, hardworking and a great mother, despite her thoughts. She was amazing. He took a deep breath before he stood up, threw away the coffee cup and it's remaining contents and began to play one giant game of 'Where's Wally?" Just personalised to 'Where's Catherine?'

He watched the passengers fly from the gate, most excited and some with various other expressions. Some were your typical businessman while most of the others were tourists who were hoping to strike it rich. He then spotted familiar strawberry blonde curls.

Catherine. He waved to her and watched her confused expression turn happier and a smile grew across her lips. He couldn't help smile back before he rushed towards her to retrieve her bright pink luggage bags. "Hey Nicky."

"Hey Cath. How have you been?" Nick asked, dropping her bags and pulling her into a tight hug before they began their journey to the parking lot outside. They made small talk on their journey; work, friends and Morgan.

Catherine hopped into the passenger side of Nick's SUV while he loaded the vehicle with her bags. After sitting into the car, Nick asked,"How long are you here for? Those bags are pretty hea..." He was cut off by her strawberry pink lips on his. He felt her manicured nails dig into his shoulder blade as she deepened the kiss. He wanted to pull back. He didn't want to ruin his fantastic friendship with her but he had fantasied about this moment so many times before she left for the Feds. Those fantasies left when she did along with all the memories and feelings he kept hidden inside. He also didn't want to make her feel embarrassed or regret making a move on him. Instead, he pulled her closer to him so she was practically on top of him. They didn't care that they were in the middle of an airport parking lot where they could be spotted by hundreds of tourists, businessman or citizens.

Meanwhile...

Greg was shocked by what he had heard. He couldn't believe his ears. Surely nothing happened between the blonde and Sean. Maybe Sara knew about this? Maybe that's why she was so mad at him? If he, the former lab gossip didn't know, where would Sara get this kind of information. Hodges? Mandy? Finn? And he knew Morgan better than anyone. Maybe Sean was playing him? Maybe he was jealous of a little competition? Greg couldn't blame the guy if he had feelings for Morgan. She's cute, smart, interesting, beautiful...It's only common knowledge someone would fall for Ms. Brody.

Morgan stared blankly at Greg, still surprised by what this man, now known as Sean was saying. Greg could see her becoming a little agitated, frustrated and very confused. He truly hated seeing her in this state. She always got upset and the water works started each time she couldn't recall something or remember how to do simple things. He squeezed her pale hand before bringing it up to brush against his lips causing her to shine a small smile. He remained to see the confusion in her bright blue eyes. Only now, she was slightly happier due to his loving gesture.

"Sooo...How did this come to be?" Sean asked curiously, desperately wanting to know more about the Greg/Morgan romance.

Greg thought to himself before answering Sean's question. He needed to think up a likely story to tell and tame the man's curiosity. Sean was the last person on the planet Greg wanted to know of his little lie that was now causing some major problems in his life right now.

"Well...It was simple. I asked her on a date...She said yes. We went on a couple of more and now...Here we are..Together." Greg replied, a hint of nervousness in his shaky voice. He did not think Sean would buy such a story. He did either way though. The man studied the younger CSI as Morgan nodded, agreeing with each line that escaped Greg's mouth. He sighed before replying,"Congrats you two. I would never have guessed."

They both thanked him almost in sync before Morgan left the room and entered the little kitchen to make some much needed coffee for the group. Coffee had been one of the first lessons Greg had given her. Apparently, it was necessary. Once the blonde had left, Greg let his curious side take over."Okay so what happened between ye guys?"

Sean looked at the wooden floor beneath his feet before looking into Greg's light brown orbs. "It wasn't anything big. I just took her out to dinner one time."

"And?" He gestured with his left hand for him to continue the story.

"We..we umm...kissed. That was it." Sean let out a deep sigh after the words had been spoken. Greg just stared at him, trying to catch his breath and restore his heartbeat back to normal. He also had to resist the urge to punch him in the face; even if he deserved it. The jealousy was written all over him. To make matters worse, he couldn't help feel a little annoyed that Morgan kept this from him. They were supposed to be great friends and colleagues. Maybe Morgan knew how Greg felt towards her? Maybe she thought he wouldn't speak to her again if she had been involved with Sean? He nodded and assured him it was okay.

"Don't worry Greg. I can see how much she means to you." He said before bidding his farewells. "Tell Morgan I said bye." He quickly unlocked the door before he hurried down the stairs. Greg felt proud, like he had won. Well, he had. He had Morgan within his grasp but he missed one particular brunette also. That was another problem that needed to be solved as soon as possible. He couldn't lose Sara as a friend. They had been through too much together.

Just as Greg shut the door, he heard a knock. He grabbed the metal handle and pulled the wooden door open revealing a woman whom he hadn't seen in awhile. How would she know he was here?

"We need to talk Greg."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, who is it? Cookies for whoever guesses...All I can say is t's not very obvious. :) Love y'all.


	7. Ellen, Regrets, Love? And Guy Talk

"Ell...Ellen?" Greg stood in disbelief. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. Wasn't she in prison for killing those people? Well, being the mastermind behind the murders. It had been years since he last saw the fourth grade science teacher by day, burlesque dancer by night. She had changed but was still the recognizable woman who had used him since the beginning. 'Could this day get any worse?' He thought to himself. Her perfect, thin frame had been traded for a much more bulky and muscular body. Well, jail does that to some people. She still had those deadly dark eyes that could bring a man to his knees and her black hair had been dyed a dark red and cut into a bob.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" She exclaimed loudly, brushing past him and throwing herself onto the chair that had been previously occupied by Sean.

"What do you want Ellen?" Greg asked firmly. He didn't care to be honest. She had broken his heart and what was worse; she lied...Just like he was currently doing to Morgan.

"Greg...Well, I have a girl...a three year old girl and well, she's yours." She announced it so comfortably as if she wasn't nervous or had been practicing this over and over again. Greg was overwhelmed with mixed emotions right now. Here he was taking care of Morgan and Ellen was telling him he had a kid. It was the love for the blonde CSI that was driving him forward and now, he was expected to look after a three year old. Despite the shock over her revelation, he knew he had to do the right thing; be a father to his little girl.

"Wait, are you not still in jail?"

"Yeah but she's with an old friend of mine and there's some cops outside." Ellen replied before digging into her pockets in search of a picture. "Here." She handed the photograph to Greg who smiled at the little blonde in the picture. She resembled Greg's mother so much. The blonde hair, the light brown eyes; It made him wonder if this was a childhood picture of his beloved mother. "What's her name?"

"Elsa...I remember you telling me your ancestors came from one of the Scandinavian countries and apparently, this is one of those names." Greg sighed and handed the image back to the woman. "Keep it. My friends cell number is on the back. Call her if you want to see our baby." He stood up when the reality of the situation returned.

"Why didn't you tell me? She could have been here with me right now."

"I didn't think you'd want her because she was half mine." Ellen began to raise her voice causing Morgan to enter the room silently, cradling a mug of coffee in her palms. She did not want to make her presence in the living room known to the others.

"Elsa's my daughter, Ellen. Of course, I'd want her despite what you did." Greg matched Ellen's noise level. Morgan had never seen Greg get this mad as far as she could remember. In fact, she never saw him get mad to begin with. She took a sip of her piping hot coffee as she continued to watch the show before her. That was until Greg's words finally processed in her brain.

"You have a daughter!" The blonde yelled loudly, dropping her coffee mug onto the white rug. That was going to leave a tough stain. Greg and Ellen both stopped their discussion turned argument when they heard a third voice in their company. "Morgan, I didn't know. I just found out."

"Yeah right." She stomped past him without looking into his eyes and walked straight out the door, out to the busy streets of Las Vegas.

"This is all your fault." Greg yelled, before he gestured for a cop. The cop who had been standing outside the apartment door, took hold of Ellen and escorted her into a nearby police car to take her back to her tiny, cold cell in Ely State Prison.

Greg rushed out the double doors of the apartment block as he began searching for the blonde woman. The streets were crowded with various people of all shapes, sizes and colors. Each rushing to work or home from school on foot to avoid the hectic Vegas traffic whilst others were going for an afternoon walk, shopping etc. It was close to impossible to try and find Morgan in this group of people. He began to panic remembering her amnesia. What if she becomes agitated or confused at there's no one around to comfort her or tell her "It's okay." All the worst case scenarios flew through his mind as he searched the streets for the young woman.

As he came across a park, he caught a glimpse of a bunch of young children playing a game of hide and seek. Greg heard a dark skinned boy say he couldn't find a girl whose name must have been Poppy. He watched each of the children join forces and help to find their other friend. That was when he realized he needed help. He was the little boy who was trying to find the girl. Poppy was Morgan and the others were his team, his friends, his co-workers. He dug into his pocket and retrieved his cell. "Hello Nick. I need help. It's Morgan."

Meanwhile...

"Nicky, calm down. We just kissed. God, you make it seem like we had sex." Catherine laughed as the usually calm and collected Texan was panicking over their little kiss.

"I'm worried something's gonna change between us. I'd hate to lose you as a friend." Nick replied, with a hint of panic in his low voice.

"We've had sex before and we're still good friends."

"That was because we were drunk and it was my last night in Quantico."

"You didn't have to sleep with me though. Don't say you didn't like it."

"I'm not." Nick began as he walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "I loved it." The redhead smiled flirtatiously after Nick's words as she brought her lips closer to his, opening her mouth a little to allow her warm breath flow down his neck.

"And you did too. You spent most of that night moaning if I remember correctly." Nick tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear.

"Did I?" Catherine replied, innocently but Nick could hear the naughtiness in her voice. She wanted this and he wasn't going to let her down. Instead of answering verbally, he let his tongue do the answering as his lips met her open ones.

Without breaking the kiss, Nick removed Catherine's black sleeveless tank top. 'More women should wear these tops' Nick thought as she stepped out of the top, removed her skirt and kicked off her pumps. Catherine began unbuttoning his shirt before Nick broke the kiss and began making a trail of hot kisses from her pulse spot to her bra clad breasts. She soon became impatient so she ripped off his shirt causing the buttons to fly all over Nick's hallway. Leaving his shoes at the door, Nick captured her lips in a deep kiss as he picked her up and carried her into heaven in the form of a bedroom. Laying Catherine on the double bed, he hopped on top of her and she wrapped her milky legs around his hips. "Nicky...take em off." She began tugging at his jeans while he began licking the inside of her thigh. Nick had no sooner begun removing his bottoms when his cell began to ring.

Catherine picked up his cell to check the I.D. "Damn it Greg. What do you want?" She said angrily before handing the ringing cell phone to the Texan. Nick smiled at her and gently pecked her lips before swiping and answering,"Heyo Greggo."

"Hey Nick...I'm in a bit of a pickle." He had Greg on speaker so his company could hear too. The pair both could sense the panic and worry in his voice. Something had to be wrong.

"What is it? Is it Morgan?" Catherine called out, as the worry her friend was currently feeling took over her lustful body.

"Oh hi Catherine. Didn't know you were there. Yeah it is. I..I..can't find her." He choked feeling the sadness devour him.

"What happened?" Nick asked as Catherine hopped off the warm, comfy bed and ran to retrieve her clothes that had been previously discarded.

"It's a long story and I promise I'll tell you later. We need to find her. What if she ends up lost and can't find her way? Or worse..."Greg began to panic even more with each word he spoke. He loved Morgan just as much as Russell loved Barbara. He couldn't imagine life without her. He needed and wanted her. She was the sunshine on his rainy, cloudy day. With every day that past he fell in love with her even more, if that was possible.

"Where are you, Greg?"

"I'm by the park downtown."

"Okay, I'll call Russell and the others to meet you there. He'll have a plan. Catherine and I will be there as soon as we can okay?" Nick reassured the younger CSI before he began redressing.

"Okay. Thanks Nick. I'm freakin out right now." Greg said before hanging up and continuing his search for the blonde woman. 'What if I can't find her? It's all Ellen's fault. I shouldn't have let her in. She's nothing but trouble. I'll go see Elsa as soon as I find Morgan, safe and sound. But what if somethings happened to her?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara and Finn were currently in their favorite diner, having some much needed lunch. They had spent all morning doing some shopping and gossiping in various stores around the mall. After settling themselves into a booth, ordering their much desired meals and waiting to receive their food, the brunette and blonde began discussing a common female topic; guys.

"Sara, you and me. We need to go to a club or a bar. We need to meet some guys. It's been months since I've slept with a man." Finn introduced their conversation. One Sara really did not want to have.

"I don't, you do. I can survive being alone for awhile." Sara smiled proudly causing Finn to purse her lips in a childish pout.

"C'mon girl. Live a little. We're both not getting any younger."

"I know, Finn. It's just..."

"You like someone don't you?" Finn interrupted, hoping to dig a little deeper into her friend's private life. Sara almost choked on her sandwich after hearing the older blonde's words. Like. 'Are we in elementary school again?'

"Who is it, Sidle? Henry? Greg? Nick? Hodges?" The pair both laughed after hearing his name. Poor David Hodges. The guy would never have anything going for him. He was kind and funny but most of the time annoying, a suck up and a little obnoxious.

"Firstly, they're my friends. Greg likes Morgan and well, Nick is..."

"Nick's what?"

"He's considering leaving Vegas." Finn was surprised by what she was hearing. Surely, she heard her incorrectly but deep down she knew it was only a matter of time. He had been a different man ever since he returned from his special FBI training alongside Catherine and the other agents. "Do you know why? Are the FBI after him?" She asked, ever so curiously. Nick was a good friend of hers and she would never admit it but she liked him more than most friends do to be honest.

"No I don't. He may be sick of this place or maybe something in Quantico changed his mind." Sara replied. She would really miss Nick if he left but if he did, it would be for a very good, valid reason.

"Or someone." Sara's dark brown eyes widened. Was Finn referring to Catherine? She couldn't know about their little romantic romp did she? It was only one night as far as the brunette was aware. Nick had told her only because he wanted to get it off his chest and she had completely forgotten about it until now. Aside from Catherine, Sara was the only other woman he could truly trust.

"Maybe. Anyway, what about you and the private eye? Anything happen there?" Sara quickly changed the subject of conversation.

"Nahhh. Just some wining and dining. Nothing happened though. The best I got was a peck on the cheek. By the way, do you wanna come with me to see Morgan later?"

Sara nodded. She really did need to see her. She also needed to see Greg. He had been a fantastic friend and she couldn't lose him. She guessed he felt the same. They had been through so much that losing him would remove many joyous and some frightful memories.

"Wait...We might be seeing her a lot sooner." Finn exclaimed, not hiding the panic and worry in her usually soft tone.

"What do you mean?"Sara asked, sounding extremely concerned upon hearing her friend and seeing her fearful expression.

"It's Nick...Morgan's missing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Russell and Conrad were in Russell's office currently discussing cases until Ecklie spotted an old Polaroid photograph of Charlie and Maya as children. He felt his heart break slowly. Russell was the ideal father and he was a let down to his daughter and his ex-wife.

"And there were lacerations...Conrad?" Russell traced his company's view to the framed image of his beloved, now grown up children. They hadn't even reached double digits in that photograph. Back when they were still innocent, curious, adventurous and very imaginative kids whose only fears were the 'monsters' that lived under their beds or in the closet.

He smiled happily, remembering those times before saying,"They grow up so fast eh Conrad?"

"You can say that again."

"You know, the day when Barbara took that, Maya and Charlie had been pretending to be me. They both always told me "When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, daddy." Russell imitated a child as he spoke his final words.

Conrad picked up the small frame and studied it carefully. He noticed Charlie holding a bright flashlight and Maya wearing her father's ID badge and his vest that was miles too big for the little blonde. Maya reminded him of Morgan ever so much. Maybe it was the blonde hair? He wished he could return to that precious time when Morgan didn't resent him or refuse to speak with her father. He had even got a little upset about his daughter changing her surname. Either way, Conrad continued loving her. It was his own fault anyway. He should have fought for her but he did the one thing he should never have done; leave. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as his thoughts began pulling at his heart strings.

"My only regret is not being a better father to her." Conrad said gaining a pat on the back from his grey haired company.

"You may not have been there for her but she still loves you. You can always make up for lost time. She needs you now."

"True, she's my little girl. I'm gonna go see her now." Conrad announced just as Russell's pager went berserk.

"Excuse me a sec...It's Greg. We gotta get to him now." Russell demanded, his leadership skills beginning to show in his tone of voice.

"What is it?" Conrad asked, his thoughts securely on his daughter. He couldn't afford to lose her. Not when he just had her back. It was heartbreaking enough that she had been diagnosed with amnesia.

"I don't know but it sounds urgent." Conrad simply nodded, although he wasn't satisfied with Russell's reply. 'God, I pray this has nothing to do with Morgan. Maybe it's just Greg worrying. She's fine...I hope.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooo...whatcha think? :) Shoot me for bringing Ellen back if ya want.


	8. Missing

Russell pulled up to the local park where Greg had been impatiently awaiting the arrival of his friends and colleagues. Ecklie immediately threw himself out of the SUV, his concern growing with every step. Russell ran up to the two men who had already begun discussing the 'Emergency.' He watched Ecklie fall to his feet in shock through his glasses and saw the fear and worry in the young CSI's light brown eyes.

"Have you contacted the others?" Russell asked, treating this like a scene instead of a personal search party.

"Yeah, Nick and Catherine are driving around town and Finn is on foot and Sara is back at her place in case she comes home." Greg explained, hurriedly before reality came crashing down on Ecklie. He caught Greg by the collar and pinned him to a nearby tree. For an old man, he was pretty strong.

"This is all your fault, Sanders. You were supposed to be looking out for her. You're the reason she has amnesia in the first place and now...I might never see her again. You're nothing but bad luck." He yelled causing some of the children to become scared and run to their mothers

"Conrad! Conrad! Not here. It's not Greg's fault." Russell attempted to be the peacemaker in this situation. He had been in many frightening situations like this such as the time that kid came with a gun into PD almost a year ago now. He took Ecklie's hands and removed them from Greg's collar. He watched as he broke down in tears over his missing daughter. Russell knew just how he felt. It was the same as when Katie was kidnapped. Russell decided it would be for the best if Ecklie stayed as far away from the situation as possible and leave it to him and the others to find her. At first he hesitated but he realized DB wasn't going to back down. It was probably the right thing to do. Conrad left, taking a bright, yellow cab home.

"Wait...Catherine's back?" Russell asked, he had no idea she was coming home.

"Yup, she's here. Nick picked her up from the airport this morning." The grey haired man simply nodded. "We'll need some help. I'll call some detectives and officers to help out while you continue searching. She couldn't have gone too far."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine and Nick were cruising around Vegas like a bunch of tourists in search of their dear friend. Neither one could shake the feelings they had for the other but Catherine knew she wanted to go back to the way they had been previously; great friends, like a brother and his sister.

She hoped Nick would feel the same but she didn't want to tell him now and she also didn't want to make him feel like a sex toy. She had already had one of those relationships with a certain detective and that did not end too well. 'Why did that even end in the first place?' She thought as her memories of the dark haired detective came flooding back to her; him, the way he smiled, how he treated her like royalty and the sex...God, it was mind blowing. Definitely the best she had ever had.

Shaking off her thoughts about her ex lover, she turned to Nick and said,"Nick...Do you ever wonder about how different life would be if you had done one thing differently?"

"What do ya mean?" The Texan asked, a little confused.

"Say if I hadn't answered my cell when Eddie's number showed up, Lindsey could've died. I'd be living a completely different life. I'd have no little girl, I'd probably quit my job and I'd have never left for Quantico."

Nick nodded. What the redhead was saying was a truth. One thing can change a lifetime, no matter how small or big.

"I guess. If one of the others or I went with Greg to that scene, Morgan would be okay now. Or if me and Warrick hadn't tossed a coin for that fake scene, War would have been the one stuck in that box."

"Luckily, it was you. War would probably have packed it in."

"Maybe. Maybe if it was another shift, you and him could have finally told you're feelings for one another.

"I don't think it would have worked out anyway. Besides, we didn't need Ecklie or the sheriff on our backs." Catherine replied and returned her head to the window to continue their search.

Meanwhile, at Morgan's place...

Sara was sitting on the sofa, reading a Forensic Journal to keep her mind off of Morgan. She knew she needed to stay calm and collected if the blonde returned so she settled down with a book and a piping hot mug of tea. What better way to relax? Anyway, she noticed herself fidgeting with the corners of each page whilst she read. She always began fidgeting when she was nervous or worried.

Saying she wasn't worried was the understatement of the century for Sara Sidle. Of course, she was concerned for her colleagues well being but she had her mind on other things. For example, her relationship with Greg, her recent divorce and the one thing that never escaped her; her job. She really did need to talk to Greg sooner rather than later but not right now.

Her stream of thoughts were startled by the loud, irritating incoming call sound. She raced across the living room, hoping it was Finn with an update and picked up the phone that was located on a little, white wooden table. She didn't recognise the unknown number nor did the phone.

Either way, she answered and was startled to hear a deep, low voice that repeatedly whispered: "She will pay for his betrayal..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please don't kill me! :( I have a musical to prepare for & a couple of exams coming up so I'm so sorry for my slow updates & I know the chapter isn't that long...Sorry!

My next update will more than likely be next Wednesday or Thursday. Fingers crossed! Xoxox


	9. Kidnapped

The hollow sound of the cell phone crashing on the polished, wooden floors brought Sara Sidle back to reality. There was no denying what had just happened. But what did it mean? Was the voice speaking of Morgan? But how would this crazed person know of Greg's little turned big lie. Of course, there was a fat chance of it being a bunch of mischievous, bored teenagers looking to mess with someone's head for a bit of fun. It had to be Morgan. The others had been looking all over and Ecklie had announced that there would be no vacations until his daughter was found. Sara knew she needed to tell someone but she couldn't bring herself to call. The usually strong willed CSI was now a little scared but obviously not as frightened as Morgan was at that particular moment.

Morgan awoke with a splitting headache. She attempted to move but soon discovered she was restrained by a little black zip lock cable tie located on her wrists. The room was pitch dark and had that old, stale, smoke smell. As her blue eyes adjusted to the room, she noticed a figure gazing at her from the opposite side of the room.

"Hello Morgan. Did you have a nice sleep?" The voice was low with a little squeak.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded trying her best to sound firm but what came out was shaky and full of fear.

"You've been asking that question a lot lately, haven't you?" The voice spoke higher and softer, clarifying her company was female. The figure was now getting up, making her way over to her. Fear erupted throughout her petite frame sending into shaking mode.

"Get away from me!" Morgan shouted loudly as she felt the fear fueled tears welling in her tear ducts. Her body began shaking frantically with each step the woman took. She turned her head as the woman neared, refusing to look at her company any longer. Morgan could see the woman was tall about 5.8, medium build. The woman knelt down and grabbed her face roughly, positioning it in such a way that Morgan would have no other choice then to look directly at her.

"Morgan, you're a very pretty young woman; slim build, blonde and sapphire blue eyes. I bet I could get a couple of thousand for you my dear."

"What?"

"But of course, I wouldn't sell you. You're here for a reason; a very valid reason."

"Why am I here?" Morgan asked innocently before the back of the woman's rough hand met her pale cheek.

"Never mind. You're friends and family will worry about that. I've already been in contact with a girl. I believe her name is Sara according to the camera."

Saying she was surprised was the understatement of the century. A camera? In her house? How? "Is Sara okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. I wouldn't touch a hair on her little dark head. As for Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes..."

"What about them?" Morgan was rewarded with another hard slap across her now throbbing cheek.

"Stop with the questions. You know, a friend of mine said she didn't think the cameras would be a good idea. She thought it would be better if she just killed both of you."

"Both of us?"

"Yes, you and your friend. Gregory Sanders."

"Greg's my boyfriend! And I swear to God, you touch him, I'll kill you." Morgan shouted angrily causing a grin to cross the woman's chubby face.

"I'd love to see you try." The female gestured to the black cable ties that bound her wrists to the hard, plastic chair with a loud, sarcastic laugh.

Morgan realized she was hopeless. There wasn't anything she alone could do. The woman had outsmarted her but who was this friend she spoke of? And what was the soft music that she could hear coming from upstairs? It sounded like a lullaby but there didn't appear or sound like there was any children or babies in this building. That was when everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay...Sara, calm down. It's gonna be okay." Catherine comforted the brunette who was currently feeling paranoid, worried, frightened and a little overwhelmed by the earlier phone call. Nick held Sara's pale hand in his and shone her a soft, friendly smile which she graciously returned.

"What if it has something to do with Morgan? I mean, no one has seen her. What if she's been kidnapped?" Sara exclaimed in a panicked, concerned tone.

"Well, I would say that there's something about kidnappers and Morgan Brody." Nick tried to lighten up their current situation as best he could even if it wasn't a very necessary. Catherine shot him a glare that simply said "Shut the hell up Nicky. It's no time for fun and games."

"Sara, I'm sure Morgan will be okay. Even if something terrible has happened. She'll push through. I know she will." The redhead whispered before her cell phone bleeped indicating a notification of sorts. "Sorry, it's Lindsey calling. I'll be back in a sec." That was Catherine's cue to retreat to the kitchen and talk in private to her family.

"Nick?"

"Uh huh."

"What if the voice was talking about me? That I will 'pay for his betrayal'." Sara spoke, the worry and paranoia remaining.

Nick tightened his grip on her hand but no too much that it would hurt her before replying,"If that person was talking about you, I don't see why they would be threatening you. You wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly killed or abused a couple of people."

"Well, if it's about Morgan than it concerns Greg too." Nick nodded as he recalled the brunette telling him of Greg's lie almost two weeks ago.

"He's with Russell and Finn in the lab right now. Their trying to pin point the location of the call that you received."

"But who's out looking for Morgan?" A very concerned Sara asked.

"Russell's got some detectives and cops on foot and patrolling the area in squad cars. Fingers crossed that call was just some youngsters having fun and that Morgan's safe and sound."

Catherine strutted into the living and threw herself down onto the sofa beside her friends and former colleagues. "How is everyone?" Nick asked, letting go of Sara's hand.

"They're good. Linds is worried about Morgan though. You know how much she looks up to her." Her company both nodded before Sara heard a mysterious beeping noise coming from the television.

"Guys do you hear that?"

"What? That beep?" Catherine said before Sara nodded her head and padded across the room and was shocked to discover a small gadget located behind the large screen that had been pointed directly at where they had been sitting. The brunette lifted the gadget and showed it off to her fellow CSI and FBI agent.

"A video camera?" Both the Texan and the Vegas girl exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah but how did it get here? No one would keep a video cam behind a tv. There would be no point."

"Unless you're spying on someone." The Texan announced, recalling a case in a hotel involving a maid a couple of years ago.

"Who would be spying on Morgan?" Catherine asked like a teacher to her students.

"Whoever was on that cell must have put this camera here. I'll call Russell." Sara yelled as she ran to retrieve her cell.

"I'll dust it for prints."

"Okay Cath. Do you have your kit?" Catherine rolled her ocean blue eyes. She always carried her kit everywhere. You never know what might happen.

"I'll go get it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any luck, Finn?" Greg asked, handing the older CSI a steaming cup of black coffee.

"Not yet but I'll keep looking." Finn replied as she continued searching for the cell tower closest to where the call to Sara had been made.

"This is all my fault. If only I hadn't let Ellen in, Morgan would be okay." Greg released a deep, regretful sigh before taking a sip of his 'special' coffee.

"It's not your fault Greg. Besides, aren't you going to see the little girl." Finn replied, her eyes remaining on the computer's monitor in front of her.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, Elsa."

"Shouldn't I wait until we find Morgan first. I'd like to know she's safe."

"We've got things under control. You go meet your little girl okay?"

"Okay. Promise you'll call if anything comes up?"

"I promise." The blonde replied before returning her focus to her search while Greg left the room and headed for the parking lot to see his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night:

Morgan sat in uncomfortable silence, gazing out the little window. The moon illuminated the dark room. Her swollen cheek was causing her unspeakable pain and her grumbling stomach ached with hunger. She hadn't seen the woman in several hours; well, that's what she assumed as she had surprisingly fallen asleep. The sound of a door slamming and footsteps above had awoken her not too long ago. Her neck too was providing her with terrible pain due to her earlier sleeping position.

She could hear the shuffling of feet from behind the door and eventually, her kidnapper had returned carrying a silver laptop.

The tall woman positioned the laptop on the old table that stood before Morgan. Powering up the computer the woman said,"The purple bruise looks good on you."

"Shut up."

"Behave Morgan, behave. Behave if you don't want your friends and daddy to die." She replied viciously as her long, milky fingers played with the mouse. "Do they look familiar?"

Morgan dropped her jaw in surprise by what she was seeing. Judging by the scene it had been filmed earlier that day. The blonde watched carefully as Nick tried to reassure Sara whilst Catherine had left the room to speak to some girl called Lindsey. The woman smiled to herself while Morgan looked in horror as her friends had no idea they were being watched.

"You're sick." Morgan exclaimed loudly as she powerfully kicked the woman in the shin.

"You're gonna regret you did that." She retorted, hitting Morgan once more before pulling some strands of the blonde's hair. "Do you want to see them again?"

Morgan nodded. "Well, I suggest you adjust your attitude or I kill you. Do you get it now?" She nodded again.

"I'm going to go now. You sleep tight." The woman said sarcastically as she covered Morgan in a fluffy, pink blanket before she retreated upstairs and quietly closed the basement door.

As Morgan tried to find a body position perfect for sleeping on a chair, she noticed a some italic, white letters situated on the blanket. "Elsa?" Morgan whispered to herself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh my God!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please drop a review :) :).


	10. A Lead!

**Okay, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner but I was kinda stumped about where I want this to go. After rethinking, I thought of a good way to continue. I'm also hoping to update 'She's Pregnant' later today or possibly tommorrow.**

**Thanks for the continued support. Especially, Nadine and Elislin**

**Now onto the story...**

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

Morgan's blue eyes widened in absolute horror. The name sewn onto the pink blanket was that of Greg's daughter, Elsa. It couldn't possibly be the same kid right? She was probably just being silly? Or maybe she was overreacting? What if she wasn't? The woman may be keeping the little girl upstairs. That would explain the mysterious, gentle lullably that played at a similar time each night and day. It would also explain the giggles, the pounding and the soft voice she had heard earlier.

Morgan knew she needed to find away out of her restraints and out of this dark, damp room. She prayed she would make it out alive and that she could see Greg at least once more. She tried to loosen the tie. Using her fingers, she toyed with the zip lock, hoping it would budge allowing her to be rid of the cable ties that had now began cutting into her wrists. Despite her numerous attempts, there was simply no escaping from this hell.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

Finn raced across the tiled halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab in search of her boss, DB Russell. She had previously checked his office with no such luck and also searched both the locker room and the showers. Finn crashed into Hodges, the Trace Tech, on the way, quickly apologizing before continuing her search for him. She had dropped her notes a couple of times in the hurry and was surprised when she eventually laid eyes on the grey haired man. He was standing with a woman of a similar age, crying her heart out whilst Russell soothed her as best he could.

"Russell, I've got a location on the cell." Finn called, seriously but the joy and tiredness was evident in her bright eyes.

Before Russell could reply the blonde woman looked at the Assistant Supervisor with hope beaming in her tear stained, dark brown eyes. "You found, Morgan?"

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot. You two haven't met. This is Susan Brody...Morgan's mother." Russell announced, sad that the two women were meeting under the current circumstances. The females shook hands before Finn gave the address, she had been awarded with after working throughout the entire night. She had struggled to keep her focus and to keep her eyes fixated on the screen before her.

"Call Brass. Tell him to round up the others and I'll meet him there."

"I'm coming with you." Finn exclaimed before her boss shook his head.

"Jules, stay here and look after Susan. You both could do with some rest."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

Greg approached the cookie cutter home that Ellen had given him the address to. The house was a mile or two outside the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas in a quaint area with very few houses. He noticed a colorful swingset that didn't look like it was of much use, a muddy slide that was once a bright pink and a garden of different kinds of flowers, from daisies to lilies decorated the back of the house, along with a small swimming pool that clearly hadn't been cleaned in awhile. It didn't feel like the right house. He was surprised when he shivered as if someone had walked over his grave. It looked like it was once a perfect family home but now, something about it felt a little...off. He took a deep breath before moving closer to the cream colored house and stepped onto the dark wooden porch. The air was unusually quiet for a neighborhood that, judging by the size and the bicycles and toys that were located on the front lawns, many children seemed to occupy. Its late Saturday morning. Where were all the kids?

Greg knocked at the front door. His heart was beating rapidly from his chest. He had never witnessed this sort of excitement and nerves together. He was anxious to meet the young girl and to maybe, develop some sort of relationship with her. The wooden door opened with a loud, eerie creek before Greg was tackled to the ground, hitting his head off the porch. A tall woman with short, jet black hair clamped a cloth over his mouth. He had to admit, she was strong for a female. He reacted very quickly, trying to pry his attacker off him. But he succumbed to the chloroform and fell unconscious.

"Think you could find out the truth that easily eh?" The woman sniggered before dragging him across the porch and away from humanity.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

**Please Review/Fav/Follow**

**Sorry again for the late update**


	11. Greg?

Greg finally came to, very groggy. In front of him was a woman of stature. "Hello Gregory." She said happily. "It's time we had a little chat."

"Who the hell are you?" Greg shouted as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. "What do you want?" His sight was becoming clearer now and his perception of the dark haired woman all more vivid. Her eyes appeared to be piercing deep into his soul in search of something. He wasn't quite sure what though. "What have you done? I don't remember..."

The woman knelt down in front of him. "Let me enlighten you. When you came knocking on my door, I waited. Made sure no one was around before a high dosage of chloroform became your best friend. That was only for my control over you. You're a strong man. I would never have been able to get you here without it."

Greg's arms were aching. As the woman talked, he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. His hands were tied as if they were clasping the post and his wrist were immobile. "What do you want with me?"

"Me...oh nothing...Ellen on the other hand..."

"Ellen?" The CSI asked with a shock expression.

"The whole thing was a lie, Greg. There is no kid."

"What are you saying?"

"That little girl she showed you a photo of. It's a computer image, Greg. Elsa doesn't exist."

"You're sick." The woman sniggered before Greg kicked her shin causing her to punch the left side of his face. For a girl, she was pretty strong. His face was stinging with pain but beforehe had time to recover a blow came once again, this time he became dizzy. "Stop! Please..." He begged through the pain in his face, forcing his mouth to move. The woman continued kicking and punching the young CSI. It stole his breath and he gasped for air until Greg was barely recognizable under the welts and bright red scratchs.

"Why stop? We've only just begun." She walked to a table that held a silver laptop. She worked a little and there she had it. "Recognize her?"

Greg slowly looked at the monitor. He saw a recognizable blonde, beaten and bruised. A tear slipped down his cheek in desperation . He needed to get to Morgan but how?

"Oh and these?" She asked as she split the screen in two. He saw his friends and team. After a few moments, he heard them speak. Judging by what each of his colleagues were wearing and saying, it must have been filmed yesterday. This got him worrying about Morgan once again. What if it's not a live feed? And she's hurt or worse?

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

Ecklie was furious, he couldn't stop what was happening to his daughter and Greg. There was nothing he could do. He slammed the wooden door with his fist and flipped the dining room table, glass shattering everywhere. He was helpless. He stormed out the door, Catherine following close behind whilst the Nick, Sara and Hodges processed the house. This small, abandoned home was the location Finn had given them after her hours and hours of hard work.

The redhead tried her best to comfort Ecklie. "I wish that was me instead of her." He said, leaning against his car.

Catherine decided to put all the past hate she had for this man aside for awhile. She had once been through a scenario just like this with Lindsey a few years ago. "Conrad, you can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can. It's my fault."

"You can't do this to yourself. It will eat away at you. The best thing we can do is keep looking and trying until we find her." She reassuringly squeezed his shoulder with a smile. His head fell in his hands and his eyes became cloudy. "She'll be okay, Conrad. We'll find her."

Nick came running to the pair. "Hey Cath, Ecklie. Sara has something." Ecklie took a deep breath before following the CSI and Catherine inside. She took Nick by the hand as Ecklie continued in front of them.

"I'm worried about him, Nicky. In my twenty years of working for and alongside Ecklie I've never seen him so upset."

"Well...he may have to worry a little more." Catherine looked at the Texan with a confused expression. "Sara found a computer with images of Morgan and Greg. The images were uploaded to the computer over two weeks ago."

"Nicky, call Greg now. He might be in danger."

"Okay...boss." Nick grinned, returning her playful smirk.

"It's no time for fun and games."

"Sorry Cath. I'll call him." Nick pulled the strawberry blonde into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

Morgan's eyes were heavy and she felt exhausted. She just wanted to sleep but she couldn't. Her fair skin was now exposing bruises lining her legs, lower arms and both her cheeks. Her mind was racing, worrying about Greg and the team. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of all the great memories she had with each CSI, detective or lab technician. Her neck arched from strain as she turned to see the door slightly open, allowing a band of light to enter the room. She was sure that crazed woman had shut it.

From her vantage point, she could see a lifeless figure laying on a bed across the hall, in the next room. That room was also dark so she could not tell if it was her kidnapper or another possible victim. Judging by the build, the figure was male and that's when she heard a very recognizable voice, shouting in a bitter voice at someone, "Who the hell are you?"

Greg...It's Greg. She thought to herself. That sick bitch has my man. She watched the scene unfold before her, revealing that Ellen, that woman who had visited Greg at her apartment, was somehow the mastermind behind this plan. She drew her blue eyes to the rotting, wooden floor beneath her once the woman began punching and abusing him. She wouldn't dare watch another second of this. Although, she cursed her ears. Her hands remained behind her back so there was no way of escaping the screams and the sound of the collision of bone and skin. But she knew she needed to help. Now was her opportunity. The door was open and practically encouraging her to flee the horror of the past days.

Luckily but with much difficulty, she was able to wriggle and writh out of the ties that bound her milky legs to the chair. She stood on her shaky legs, her arms still tied behind her. She almost collapsed to the floor with hunger but steadied herself against a nearby wall. "I can do this, I can do this," she whispered to herself. With tremandous effort, the blonde managed to escape from that room and was greeted by a gentle breeze, entering from a window. She could no longer control her emotions and stated crying tears of joy. She could hardly breath she was sobbing so hard. That was until she heard another angry scream from that room.

Tiptoeing closer to the door and lifting the legs of the chair so they wouldn't hit the ground, she saw that same laptop. One video of the team that she had previously seen and also a video of her. It must have been taken earlier that day (sunrise to be exact) as the golden morning sun was just hitting the walls. She watched as Greg's head turned to the ground and a tear streamed down his face. She couldn't help but smile as that single tear said a million words. Now, she knew she needed to get her and Greg out of here...somehow.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

**Please Review/Fav/Follow * *


End file.
